When You Wish Upon a Star
by SaitoLover123
Summary: "When you wish upon a star Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires Will come to you" -When You Wish Upon a Star When an Otaku in modern day Australia is watching the stars one night she jokingly wishes that some of the characters from Hakuouki were in this world. Funnily enough this wish comes true and an interesting adventure soon ensues.


**Prologue: That Night**

"It's a beautiful night tonight," a soft, kind voice whispered in my ear as I gazed up at the starry night sky.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist as I stood watching the sky from the balcony of my family's riverfront property. I turned around to come eye to eye with the person I love, my light brown eyes meeting with the deep brown eyes of my boyfriend. He smiled as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. Blushing I returned his kiss, running my long, slender fingers through his long black hair as I did. We parted, a blush warming my cheeks as we did and sat together on the edge of the balcony as we watched the sky.

"Thank you Oliver for the wonderful day," I said, leaning my head on his broad, strong shoulder.

"Thank you as well Teresa," He smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

It truly had been a wonderful day. We had a wonderful lunch together at the reserve up the road from where I lived, a platter of nice delicious sushi and some dango to follow. Afterwards we had walked back to my house, a large three story house which backed on to the Nepean River. There we chilled and watched some Anime, in particular we watched Hakuouki, a favourite of ours. Before dinner with my parents and brother that night we were disturbed only for a moment by the arrival of my new cosplay which had arrived in the mail: Saito Hajime from Hakuouki. Packing it away in my room which was situated on the second floor, in the back of the house with a view of the river, I was in a happy mood as my boyfriend and myself organised for him to come over again tomorrow for a mini cosplay photo shoot to show my friends on facebook my new cosplay. I was happy as my boyfriend and I joined my family for dinner, consisting mostly of Spanish food, after which we went outside to watch the sunset and to watch the stars come out.

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed, surprising me as he pointed up at the sky. "Look! There's a shooting star!"

I looked up at where Oliver pointed, seeing a star race across the sky. Smiling, I cuddled up to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Make a wish," I whispered into his ear as the shooting star started to fade away.

"I wish that I owned every sword in the world," He chortled, a wide grin blooming across his face.

"Of course you'd wish for that," I sighed in exasperation, rolling my eyes at him out of annoyance.

"What do you wish for?" He asked, the wide grin still plastered across his face.

'_What do I wish for?_' I thought to myself as I saw the tail of the shooting star slowly fade away. '_It's not like wishes come true anyway. I could just go and wish for something rather outrageous seeing it's not going to happen. How about wishing for anime characters from a certain series to come to this world? That's outrageous enough and it's something I'd ask for anyway. Hmm, and I know just the anime characters too._'

"I wish that the Shinsengumi and Yukimura Chizuru from Hakuouki came to this world!" I giggled loudly.

"You are seriously obsessed with that show," Oliver laughed, messing up my shortly cropped brown curly hair.

"You know it," I laughed, tickling him.

Soon afterwards Oliver returned home, wishing me a good night's sleep as he left. I returned that same greeting to him adding on to the end a "See you tomorrow". Closing the front door after he had left, I locked it and retired to my room upstairs… Well more like rooms. When we moved to the three storeys house backing onto the river from our original one storey house out on a large property in Mulgoa my parents planned who resided in what part of the house considering how large it was. Downstairs was the communal kitchen, dining room, guest lounge, rumpus room, guest room and bathroom all in western style. The second floor consisted of six rooms, two balconies and two bathrooms; these were delegated as three rooms, a balcony and a bathroom to me and the same for my younger brother. These rooms could be furnished and decorated as we wanted, me being an anime fan and obsessed with all things Japanese had my rooms furnished and decorated similar to a traditional Japanese style home. My brother on the other hand, like downstairs, had his room furnished western style but added flare through the abundance of modern technology. On the third floor there were only three rooms and a bathroom which were all designated to my parents and again like most of the house was of western style.

I slid the Japanese style wood and paper door to my bedroom open and promptly shut it behind me. Stretching my arms I let out a loud yawn. My bedroom was very minimally furnished, a small flat screen TV was mounted on one wall underneath which stood a small cabinet filled with all the anime DVDs that I owned and on top of which a DVD player sat. Off to the side sat a low table and some cushions which were stacked neatly against the wall since they weren't in use. There were three more doors other than the one I just came through; one to my walk in cupboard, one to my balcony, and the other to my bathroom. I walked over to my bathroom, turning the light on as I walked in. I quickly brushed my teeth, staring at my happy face the whole while thinking of what a wonderful day it had been. Finishing off I turned the light off and return to my bedroom, I hurried over to my walk in cupboard and opened the door quickly entering to procure my futon from its spot in there. I rolled it out on the floor and proceeded as usual to get changed from what I had been wearing that day, which had been a nice light blue summery dress, to my pyjamas. Sliding into my futon I tried to get as comfortable as possible but it was hard considering it being the middle of the Australian summer so the night was still hot and muggy. So as to be even more comfortable I took off the night dress I was wearing that night for my pyjama and tried to get to sleep just in my undies.

Slowly, I finally fell asleep. My dreams that night were of Hakuouki. They were dreams filled with violence, bloodshed, feudal Japan and rather hot looking Samurai. One part I could remember clearly was my persona in the dream, which was Yukimura Chizuru that night, walking in on the purple haired Shinsengumi, Saito Hajime, undressing. He was just ready to take his pants off when he spots Chizuru and stops, a blush creeping onto his face. I had this dream once previously and normally it would stop there but that night it continued on a little longer where I got a glimpse of Saito coming slowly closer to Chizuru and lowers his face as if he was about to kiss her. The dream then faded into black followed by images of war and bloodshed, images of the Shinsengumi in the battlefield.


End file.
